


When The Rain Begins to Fall, I'll Be There

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Comforting Dean Ambrose, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post-Break Up, big brother roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: An Omega can purr for two reasons: Pain and Happiness.When Roman realizes he can hear Dean's purring through the door, he realizes that he needs to do something.He's bad at giving comfort but will do his best as Dean nurses his broken heart after Seth broke up with him.





	When The Rain Begins to Fall, I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a post on Tumblr that inspired this. To be fair, I misunderstood the post but I liked the way this came out. A combination of: 
> 
> Dean curled up in a spare room with broken rumbles spilling from his lips because Seth betrayed him and although he never purrs from happiness, he’s familiar with doing it from pain.
> 
> -and- 
> 
> Dean purring unexpectedly and freaking out because he’s never made that sound without an injury and Roman/Seth beaming at the soothing sound of a happy omega

Roman knew _enough_ about Omega biology to know he was in trouble. He'd been absent that particular day from 'Omega 101- Everything an Alpha Should Know' but he remembered enough from the final to know this was bad. A hurt Omega should _never_ purr loud enough to be heard through a closed door. That could be a sign of mental spiraling or any myriad of bad things. 

An Omega could also purr when content or comforting a pup but Roman knew neither was the case here. 

Dean was in trouble. 

_When I get my hands on Seth Fuckin' Rollins, he's dead._ Roman thought, resting his forehead against the wooden door. He knocked several times, hoping for a response but wasn't surprised that one never came. 

"Dean?" Roman called, trying his best to channel a firm Alpha voice. "Can you let me in?" He knocked on the door but still got no response. 

Roman moved his hands all over the door, trying to check to see how strong it was. He didn't _want_ to shoulder his way in but if he _had_ to, he would. He wasn't going to leave Dean to suffer alone. 

The purring grew louder and louder. 

_Dean Ambrose, you owe me for this. I hate having to do this. Please don't make me break in. Things like that can be so awkward._ Roman thought, turning so his shoulder was near the door. 

He rammed his shoulder into the door once, twice and then, three times. It took a fourth try for the door to splinter from the frame. It was enough for Roman to walk in. 

"Hey, Babe." Roman settled on the edge of the bed. He could hear Dean's purring stutter before its heavy cadence picked back up. 

It took Roman a good minute to realize the blanket nest shielded Dean from sight. He rested his hand on Dean's back, feeling the aggravated vibrations pouring from a sad Omega. 

"Deano, _need_ you to calm down. You're going to end up down a path you _don't_ want to be on." Roman knew exaggerated purring could cause hormone surges which could bring on an early heat so powerful that no amount of medical suppression would stop it. He didn't remember what the solution was but he also knew Dean didn't need his hormones going _that_ screwy. 

Roman Reigns was the first person to admit he _sucked_ when it came to comforting people. His normal attitude involved a swift kick in the ass. 

That would _not_ work in a situation like this. 

Roman hadn't seen Dean like this in a long time. He'd had bad spells before but never anything like this. In fact, since Seth came along, Dean stopped stress purring out right. Instead, his soft purrs were of happiness and contentment. 

Seth was a goner when Roman found him. There was no denying this simple fact. 

Roman did his best to keep the silence of the room. He kept his hand on Dean's back and rubbed in slow contented circles. He did his best to stay calm, hoping his Alpha pheromones would do what they were supposed to by inducing Omega calm. 

He also knew Dean needed gentle touch as a way to distract him from the cycle that trapped him. 

As he sat there, Roman realized it hadn't been that long ago when Dean startled at the thought of purring in contentment. It was a feeling he'd never had before. Until then, most of his sounds came from a place of fear or pain. 

_Never thought my purrs would be me happy. I never want this to stop._

Roman winced, not wanting his mind to go there. He didn't want to think of _that_ Dean versus _this_ Dean. They weren't the same people. He didn't want to think about his best friend and brother having to resort to the most primal instincts to comfort himself. 

Seth left under the guise of finding himself. He'd thought Dean was 'the one' but he didn't know. He needed time on his own to make a decision. He needed to see the world.

So, he left, not caring about the mess he would leave behind when his Omega partner crashed. 

"Ro?" a soft voice spoke as a head of messy brown hair peeked out from under the blankets. "How'd you get in here?" 

"Kind of broke in. I owe you the cost of a door. Let me know and I'll write you a check," Roman admitted, rubbing his sore shoulder. He reached out, pulling back more of the blanket, allowing Dean to come out. 

"I didn't black out again, did I?" Dean asked, giving Roman a sheepish look. "I swear it hasn't happened in a while but I also can't remember what happened after he left." 

"You got strange." Roman didn't want to get into all of the messy details of what had and hadn't happened. This wasn't the time. It was more important to focus on Dean and stopping any potential hormone surges. 

There would be plenty of time for stories later. 

Roman listened to Dean ramble as he rubbed his back. He'd make sympathetic noises and nod but not speak. As an Alpha, it was his job to protect the space, ensuring that Dean felt safe enough to come down from whatever his body did. 

"Tell me, Sir- How bad did I get?" Dean only referred to Roman as 'Sir' in the most serious circumstances. "I know it happened again but I don't know how bad," 

"Loud enough that I thought you'd throw yourself into an early heat. I wouldn't have broken in otherwise. You didn't give me much choice," Roman admitted, chewing on his lower lip. "I wasn't going to leave you to suffer alone." 

Dean scooted closer, allowing himself to sink into Roman's arms. His face contorted in pain, he rested his head on Roman's chest. He tightened his grip around Dean, doing his best to keep his calming Alpha scent working .

The purring came to a rolling stop, a realization that gave Roman great comfort. 

Roman _knew_ it was going to be a long journey to get Dean back to _anything_ resembling normal. It would be rough but Roman knew he'd stand beside his brother, doing his best to help anyway he could. He kept the faintest hope Dean would be okay one day. 

It was the kind of hope Roman needed to cling to in order to best help his friend. 

-Fin-


End file.
